


Boom, headshot.

by Corvvids



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Oneshot, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, medic barely shows up im sorry, same with pyro oof, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvvids/pseuds/Corvvids
Summary: My very first TF2 work! Apologies if this feels a bit out of canon, I tried to nail down their personalities but in the end it felt a bit weird. Please tell me if these are in the wrong tags though, i'm not sure if it counts as a oneshot without romance-During a particularly bad stalemate in payload, Sniper finds himself without much to do. That is, until an oblivious BLU Engineer tries to set up near his camping spot, not having seen him.Under normal circumstances, he would have shot 'em and been over with it. But something told him it wouldn't be worth it. After all, the Engie had no ammo, no metal, nothing.So, they decide to have a chat while the rest of their teams struggle.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Boom, headshot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! This is my very first TF2 fic but I was itching so badly to write the characters... Hopefully this isn't too short, boring, or ooc, I just came up with an idea on the spot and ran with it as far as I could for a short story!  
> I figured I need to get some practice in first before I try anything big like the other writing i have, (*cough* THAT ONE FIC I HAVE IN A DIFFERENT FANDOM *cough*), and this is what resulted! Please comment any crit you have or things I could do to improve (and also if this is in the wrong tag ghjfdkg) so I can do better in the future and make edits!
> 
> That is all! Enjoy..?

Today's stalemate had been a particularly brutal one. The payload cart had barely budged from the middle of the custom tracks, both teams struggling to inch it forwards or backwards as each wave devolved into a dusty bloodbath of torn limbs and bullet wounds. Both of their Medics were struggling to even stay alive long enough to heal their teammates. The heavies both dropped dead within minutes. Even the scouts, the fastest of their teams were having issues navigating around the hundreds of sticky bombs lining each and every corner. Having slightly adjusted his aim, Sniper had recoiled just in time to evade a severed hand flung at him from the battlefield, where he had been pointing his sniper rifle only a moment before.

  
Ick.  
Shooting proved to be rather unproductive when there was nobody alive to shoot at, he thought, running a finger through his mess of hair and readjusting his hat with a bored expression. It certainly didn't help in the slightest that his fingertips stung from the frosty chill of the autumn morning, and his warm breath kept fogging up his sunglasses, making it nearly impossible to aim anyway. Not that it mattered, he supposed, considering the BLU team was struggling to deal with his own teammates as it was.

  
Today would be a long day...

  
So, he reveled in the tranquil quiet of his little hidey hole, letting his shoulders unwind as he drooped into a kneeling stance, still keeping a foggy eye out in case he had the chance to rejoin the battle. Enjoying the silence, he drummed his fingers on the floor and quieted his thoughts to a lovely lull.

  
The lull in question was short lived.

  
Sniper whipped around and stumbled to his feet at the _thunk_ of an Engineer's toolkit being placed on the rickety wood floors, sending dust showering from the ceiling. Swiftly aiming his rifle at their head, he observed as the BLU engineer stopped directly in his tracks, empty-handed of any kind of weapon or metal he'd be using to make one of those annoying sentries. A look of dismay spread across his face as he mumbled a "Aw, fiddlesticks," sidling backwards towards the wall and waiting for the shot to come.

  
"The hell were ya thinkin', mate?!" He set his finger on the trigger, willing himself to squeeze it and get it over with, mentally feeling the kickback and the ring of the bullet exiting the chamber. Ya don't hesitate, ya just shoot.

  
Yet something told him he didn't have to. The BLU Engineer wrung his hands together, clearly just as bewildered as he was. After a minute or two of awkward silence, the Engineer finally cleared his throat and spoke in a calm but clearly surprised tone.

  
"Ain't you gonna shoot, boy..?"

Question trailing off, he caught their mumble of "maybe ah can jus' pretend I'm checkin' spawn... Goin' nowhere."

  
Sniper couldn't help but break out into a grin, chortling a bit as he lowered the rifle and took a seat on the dusty floor, letting himself relax once more. It had warmed up just a bit thanks to the unexpected visitor, and he didn't seem too threatening at the moment. Not enough to worry about for the time being- he could always give 'em hell if they tried to pull anything. Outta ammo, outta metal, nothing but a wrench. He could take them on if he needed to.

  
"That bloody payload in't going anywhere, I don't see a reason to."

  
The texan raised a brow in shock, but slid down the wall into a seated position, his signature wide, toothy grin spreading across his face as he set down his wrench. It was odd how similar the two Engies were, the only striking difference between the two being their shirt color. Most of the others at least had some personality trait to tell them apart, yet Engineer retained his relaxed, amiable nature no matter what team. It was endearing, to say the least.

  
Engineer took off his helmet and rested it on his chest. "Well I'll be... I suppose ya'll are just as stressed over today as us..?"  
"More than a little," he confessed, slipping his own hat off and into his arms to dust it off, grumbling in irritation when he realized he'd have to work harder to clean it later as he glanced back at the BLU engineer, "You've all bin fightin' harder than expected, I reckon. My mates 're actually having trouble for once."

  
The enemy Engie barked a laugh, putting a hand to his forehead as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh no, no son, not at all..."

  
"What's that mean..?" He tilted his head, furrowing his brow at their sudden energy, blinking at the arm that had flown in earlier. Now that he was looking closer, it was one of the BLU Engie's arms.  
"My poor teammates're ticked, partner. Ya'll changed up your strategy without no warnin'. It's more of a scramble t' gain our bearins."

  
_Ah..._ He thought, _That would explain the weird balance... Wonder why they didn't tell me?_

  
Engineer continued through the pause, grinning. "I reckon we'll end in a tie."

  
Gunshots rang throughout the clearing, and Sniper threw his hat back onto his head and abandoned the conversation. He turned back to the window to make sure he wasn't missing any shots. He could feel the Engineer's curious stare on his back, and he wondered if they cared at all that he was killing their teammates.  
Unsurprisingly, there were none to shoot, and the clearing was empty once more.

  
As soon as he felt more than one stare locked to his back, he turned on his heel and delivered a headshot to the BLU Pyro who had dared to step into his hiding spot. Engie's face flickered to a brief look of surprise, then quickly shifted to a wistful smile when he noticed that they had dropped their weapon.

  
"Shucks, looks like I ain't got excuses for slackin' no more."

  
He grunted and pushed himself to his feet. Sniper winced at the stiff pops of their back as they leaned over to pick up the scrap metal and his kit. "Good luck, Mr. Mundy. Standin' still like a sentry as always..."  
Sniper let out a chuckle, tilting his hat as a brief goodbye. "Same to ya, mate. Let's just hope I don't shoot you like one, eh?"

  
The familiar cry of "KEEP PUSHING ZA CART, _DUMMKOPFS_!" brought him back to his original position, propping the rifle onto the windowsill as he shot the Engie a competitive grin. "How long are ya betting 'till ya get your head blown off?"

  
"Longer than it will be to fill ya with bullets, partner!"

  
He gave a cheerful salute, before hopping back down into the fray as the next wave of newly respawned teammates flooded the battleground, finally equipped to handle RED. Sniper stayed atop his perch, letting out a calm breath and steadying his hand. Cocking the gun lightly to the side, he let his finger gently tug the trigger.

  
" _Boom, headshot._ "


End file.
